New Adventures
by akizarulez
Summary: It is basically about my characters for Avatar and i will have couples in it as well! Zutara!


Zara's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Zara and I am a Waterbender. I have three younger siblings who are Lilly who is a Firebender, Terra who is an Earthbender, and Jewel who is a Airbender. We all live in woods without any parents. I don't know which woods or town we are near because we move around so much that it is such a blur of words.

You might think it weird that four siblings would be different in many ways. You would think that we weren't siblings either, but the truth is that we all came from the same two parents. Our mother, Jizel, and our father, Toren.

Our parents were killed a year ago in a Fire Nation attack. We were the only survivors of our destroyed village.

I have sea blue eyes and long straight dark brown hair that goes to my hips. My sister, Lilly, has long curly light brown hair and golden brown eyes. My brother, Terra, has longish black hair and grass green eyes. And finally my youngest sister, Jewel, has long black wavy hair and sky blue eyes.

I am 15, Lilly is 13, Terra is 11, and Jewel is 9. We are two years apart in age.

So I am walking around our little hideout in the woods we made a year ago and I look around at all my siblings and I see familiar things in them that I saw in our parents.

Tears run down my face in silent pain. I remembered the day we lost our parents. It was stuck in my head because I could never get my mother's scream out of my head. Her final scream…

*Flashback*

I was out with my brother and sisters getting water. We were all teasing each other, but then we all got quiet when we noticed smoke coming from where our home should be. Not a small fire, but a big fire. The fire also was bluish. Princess Azula…

So we dropped everything and ran for the house as tears flowed from our eyes silently.

When we reached our house we all hid behind trees and peaked out to see Fire Nation surrounding our house. Then I saw two people shoved down in front of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. They were our parents. My mother looked up at Azula with her two toned blue eyes. The same exact eyes that I had and that Jewel had as well, but only one color each. I saw my father look at my mother with his green and gold eyes. The eyes of my brother, Terra, and sister, Lilly.

"Where are the children?" asks Azula in a menacing voice.

"Why do you want our children?" asks my mother as tears come to her eyes.

"They are descendents of two Avatar lines. They must be taken and _taken care of._" she says those last words like they were a good thing.

I shivered at the idea of what she meant.

"I will never tell you where they are!" says my mother as tears ran down her face.

"Tell me, peasant!" says Azula as she grabs our mother by her hair.

"NO!" says my mother as she struggles under Azula's grasp.

"Tell me! NOW!" says Azula in my mother's face.

"Jizel… Just tell her…" says my father to my mother in a desperate tone.

"No… Toren I love our children and I will never give them up to the Fire Nation." says my mother as more tears spilled down her face.

I let out a strangled whimper as I look at my father and mother as they try to keep us safe.

"What was that noise?" says Azula turns in our direction. I press myself against the tree that I was standing in front of and my breathe hitches in my throat.

I look over to my right to see all my siblings doing the same. My sister, Jewel, had silent tears flowing down her face as she tries not make a sound. Lilly looks at me and in her golden eyes I see our parents deaths and our loss. My brother, Terra, looks at me with a panicked expression.

"Find whoever made that noise!" yells Azula's order. So we hear feet coming toward us at a fast pace and then Fire Nation soldiers go right by us as we press ourselves against the trees.

We knew that if they turned around that they would find us. So I nodded my head at Lilly who's hands lit up with flames of rage and pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she yells as flames fly from her hands and she attacks the stunned soldiers at this little girls power.

"Terra! NOW!" yells Lilly as she dodges the soldiers flames and also using them against them.

Then Terra got into his bending form and the earth shook under the soldiers feet and they began to fly around as the earth started to crush them and make them fly.

"Jewel!" yells Terra looking at our terrified sister.

Then her face got hard and her eyes darkened as she started to bend. Then the air began to get really cold and it was whipping around the soldiers rapidly and then it became a tornado of soldiers who seemed to be too stunned to fight.

Then as soon as it all stopped they all looked up at my siblings and then they looked at me.

"Well well. Only one hasn't used her power. She must be weak." says a soldier provoking me and his demise.

Then I got into my bending form and made the moisture in the air turn into water and then I had two very long whips on my hands. Water whips.

"You have just signed your demise!" I yell at him as I start attacking them with my whips and then they all started getting caught in it. About half were down before we heard a scream. A very familiar scream. Mother…

My water whips disappeared just as fast as they had appeared.

I looked back to see our mother on the ground with Azula standing over her unmoving body.

Tears ran down my face as I saw her still body and how she looked like she was at peace and how she didn't need to feel pain anymore.

"NO!" yelled my father looking at our mother's dead body. "JIZEL!"

He leaned over her body and tried to shake her. Like when he tried to wake her up, but she didn't stir. She was gone…. Forever.

*End Flashback*

I was crying out now. My mother gave her life to protect us. I also remember our father telling us to run and we ran as far away as we could. He had said that he would join us, but he never came. We had gone to a village near by and we looked at a board that said that Jizel and Toren were killed yesterday.

I remember trying to comfort my siblings, but instead they were comforting me more. I had remembered collapsing to the ground and crying out. Crying out for my mother and father and asking why did they have to leave us.

My brother and sisters had collapsed to the ground next to me as they let out all their grief. I remember someone coming along and asking why we were crying. We had said that we had lost our parents. We had told him a lie. Our parents were dead and never coming back for us.

I looked around me as my siblings gathered around me.

"What's the matter Zara?" asks Jewel.

"M-Mother… F-Father…" I stutter as a fresh wave of tears cascade down my face and fall to the ground.

They all hug me. Reminding me of the time when I was little of my mother hugging me and telling me stories. Also smiling. A smile that made me feel like I was the only one there with her.

*Flashback*

"Zara." says my mother as she sat in her chair looking at the fire that I was sitting near.

"Huh?" I ask looking at my mother and her swollen belly. She was pregnant with Terra at the time. I was only four.

"Want to hear a story?" she asks looking at my curious eyes.

"Yes!" I say jumping up and down in excitement.

She laughs. It sounded like bells and her smile made me feel like I was the only one there with her and her warm presence.

*End Flashback*

"I miss them…" I hear right next to my ear as I come out of my memory.

I look at the person who said it. It was Lilly.

"I understand, but they aren't here anymore." I say looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Okay…" she says looking downcast.

"Okay. Aren't we all supposed to go into the village today to help people?" I ask looking at all my siblings. They all nod and smile at remembering that we all had to work today.

So all start walking towards the village and I think that maybe one day our parents will finally be at peace and this world will be safe from the Fire Nation. All I could do is hope. So we walk to the village not knowing that our lives would change as soon as we set foot in that village.

**X**

**I do not own Avatar, but I do own all the characters in this fic.(Jizel, Toren, Zara, Lilly, Terra, and Jewel)**

**Me: So comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
